Final Battle Part 2/Celebi's Death and Revival
(After the smoke cleared, the good guys and citizens became shocked and surprised; Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Ratigan, wearing his mask again, are still alive) Myotismon: Garlic or no garlic, we will not be defeated! Ratigan: We got lucky we used the Microbots on us to escape before the explosion! (Angered at their survival, Satsuki’s group then noticed Ratigan is masked again and turned to the citizens) Satsuki: We know who the Phantom Mouse really is! Roger: Who is he? Satsuki’s group: Professor Ratigan! (The citizens became surprised. Then Wizardmon and Aurora piped in in agreement) Wizardmon: They’re right! Aurora: He deceived us all! Ratigan: Silence! I am the Phantom Mouse! And all will fear me! Rita: Oh, yeah?! (She punches his face with her brooch’s power, shattering the left eye section and exposing Ratigan’s eye. Ratigan tried to cover it as the citizens got calmly surprised) Ratigan: Pay no attention to my eye! I will crush you like the insects you…! (But Basil cut him off by throwing a Chemical Bomb right into the voicebox of the mask, jamming it. Suffocating from the chemical blob at first, Ratigan quickly removed the mask and and the chemical blob, exposing his face finally, shocking the citizens) Jessica: He is Ratigan! (Ratigan got angry and tried to turn the tide of events against them) Ratigan: Whom do you wish to believe? Me or them? (Then the citizens got angry and threw various harmless objects like frying pans and cups at him. After that ended, Ratigan got angry) Ratigan: Is this the thanks I get for trying to spread creativity?! (But the citizens are having none of his lies anymore) Cranky: Ratigan, you’re finished! Washed up! Benny: Just like a certain drowned rodent! (Ratigan slowly fumed) Chihiro: And Basil’s right! You are nothing but a common stenchus rodentus AKA…! (Ratigan exploded) Ratigan: Don’t call me that! Good guys: A sewer rat! (Ratigan screams in anger. He then lunged at Chihiro to attack her, but Haku, sensing it through his blindness, lunged onto him, knocking him off Chihiro. Satsuki’s group then proceeded to fight against Myotismon, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Ratigan until they all rolled down a hill towards an outside garden chamber with a blue, red, green, and yellow pedestal-like stone in the center. Recovering, the good guys noticed the stone and realized, although Haku sensed it) Satsuki’s group: (Whispering) The Elemental Stone…. (Formulating a plan, the group shouted out to Vanitas, who recovered along with Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan) Satsuki’s group: Oh, Vanitas…! (His attention caught, Vanitas turned to them with a burning rage as he watched Satsuki’s group back themselves towards the Elemental Stone slowly) Vanitas: What?! Satsuki: If you’re so strong, try and stab any of us! (Noticing his sword-hand, Vanitas then turned his gaze back at Satsuki’s group with an evil smirk and got up, his blade ready) Kanta: Come and get any of us, mama’s boy! (Angered at that insult, Vanitas charged at him, blade ready, but he and the group dodged the lunge and Vanitas prepared himself again, right near the Elemental Stone, completely unaware of the trap he’s falling for. Satsuki bravely stood her ground as Vanitas chuckled wickedly a bit, his sword-hand ready) Vanitas: And I shall smite the misfits and plunge them to their doom! (He stabs at Satsuki, but she dodged on cue and the blade struck the Elemental Stone instead. Vanitas got surprised along with Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan) Vanitas: Oh no! The Elemental Stone! (He struggled to free himself as Myotismon and Hunter J rushed over to help him and the Elemental Stone glowed a powerful light. Then a powerful gust of wind made of a ring of light that exploded from the Elemental Stone, surrounding Vanitas with its burning power and knocking Myotismon, Hunter J, Ratigan, and the good guys back, while the three villains were knocked into a pile of debris, knocking them unconscious. Seeing the ring of light, the citizens watched as it zipped by. Then the light blasted into Haku’s eyes, knocking him down, much to Satsuki’s group’s concern) Satsuki’s group: Haku! (Then Vanitas, being burned by the light, evaporated into nothing as he screamed in agony. After he was gone, the Elemental Sword, back to normal and in the Elemental Stone, remained only. After the light died down and Satsuki’s group and Haku recovered, the last remains of Vanitas that landed on the ground and then evaporated as well were his helmet and his Keyblade. Haku suddenly looked around in amazement and saw Satsuki’s group as Satsuki pulled out the Elemental Sword and puts it back in its scabbard) Haku: Hey…. I can see again…. Satsuki’s group: (Surprised) Really? (They go up to him and saw the irises in his eyes are now normal and black. Satsuki’s group smiled softly in realization) Satsuki: I knew it! The Elemental Stone can heal not only the Elemental Sword, but also heal anyone who is sick, wounded, or cursed. Haku: (Realizing slowly and getting happy slowly) And even cures sights, hearing, and voices. (Chihiro goes up to him) Chihiro: That means you’re no longer blind. (Seeing Chihiro’s appearance for the first time, Haku smiled softly) Haku: You really are beautiful. I imagined you were. (Chihiro blushed lightly with a soft smile. Suddenly, they heard Apocalymon’s roar from above. They and the citizens looked up and realized Celebi’s predicament) Satsuki: We have to help Celebi! Kiki: How? (Haku got calmly determined) Haku: I’ll fly any five volunteers up there! (They looked at Haku) Haku: I can only carry up to five people. (Knowing he’s right, Satsuki, Kiki, Yuffie, Vincent, and Chihiro walked up to him in determination) Satsuki: Kiki, Yuffie, Vincent, Chihiro, and I’ll do it. Kiki, Yuffie, Vincent, and Chihiro: Yeah. (Haku nods and after changing into his dragon form, carried Satsuki, Kiki, Yuffie, Vincent, and Chihiro up to Apocalymon. The group and citizens watched on in hope. Arriving at Apocalymon’s hexagon sphere, Satsuki’s group see Celebi in the center still emotionlessly controlling the power. Down below, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan woke up slowly and noticed Satsuki’s group up at Apocalymon) Myotismon: Celebi, Apocalymon, stop those fools flying at you! (Giving an emotionless nod, Celebi powered up again, making Apocalymon conjure up red worm-like tentacles and wrap them around Haku’s body, stopping him and his volunteers in their tracks. Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan smirked evilly at this) Myotismon: That’s for Vanitas! Hunter J: How dare you kill our son?! Ratigan: Suffer the consequences! (Struggling as the tentacles shocked him, Haku shouted to Vincent and the four girls) Haku: Go on ahead! Get to Celebi fast! Chihiro: But…! Haku: Just go! Now! (Giving in, Vincent and the four girls nodded and leapt into the core of the sphere and floated inside. Seeing Celebi, they called out to her) Satsuki: Hey! Celebi, listen to us! Yuffie: You’re being controlled by Myotismon! Chihiro: You have to fight it! Vincent: Don’t you dare let that monster control you! Kiki: You’re supposed to protect Oz, not destroy it! Vincent and girls: Celebi, remember us! (Hearing them, Celebi suddenly reacted calmly and as if reacting to the reaction outside, Apocalymon stopped his destruction path. Suddenly, in the core as if she were in pain, Celebi groaned loudly as if fighting it. She then recalled how she first met Satsuki’s group a year ago. Back in the present, she continued to groan in pain as Vincent and the girls flew closer slowly without hitting any claws and tentacles that float by) Vincent: Hang on! (Outside, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan called out to Celebi) Myotismon: Celebi, they’re your enemies! Hunter J: Destroy them! Ratigan: Now! (Hearing the three villains, Celebi then unleashed a wave of psychic force at Vincent and the girls, stopping them in place at first, along with shocking Haku, who is still ensnared in the tentacles. But Vincent and the girls recovered and called out again) Chihiro: Celebi, Myotismon is lying to you! Yuffie: Yeah, we’re not your enemies, we’re friends! Satsuki: And we’re trying to save you and Oz! Kiki: Please listen! (Hearing them even more, Celebi suddenly stopped shocking Haku and then remembered when she laughed with Yuki at Mushu after the stick bugs threw a pebble in his face for snatching a blue leaf from them with Popple’s help. Back in the present, she screeched in pain this time as shadow-like energy shot out of her body. Outside, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan sensed it and got angry as Haku above struggled to free himself) Ratigan: Celebi, don’t listen to them! Hunter J: Do what we say! Myotismon: Destroy everything and everyone in your path! (Fighting the painful urge to listen to Myotismon, Ratigan, and Hunter J, Celebi didn’t do what they said at first, but then she did it again, shocking Haku. Vincent and the girls got closer to Celebi until they finally reached her) Vincent: Listen to us, Celebi, not those three monsters! Satsuki: You have to remember us! (Suddenly, Celebi screeched in pain again as she stopped shocking Haku again, much to Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan’s agitation. Celebi then groaned and clutched her sides in pain as more shadow energy shot out of her body. Back below, everyone saw the shadow energy shooting out of Apocalymon and Cinderella and the Blue Fairy realized what that means) Cinderella: Celebi is slowly being freed from Myotismon’s control! Blue Fairy: And Apocalymon’s dying finally! Cinderella and Blue Fairy: All because they’re calling out to her! Aurora: Then we mustn’t stand around! Phillip: That’s right! Wizardmon: Let’s call out to her too! Come on! (Hearing him, everyone and even the group below began calling out to Celebi to fight back and be rescued, such as “Celebi, come on” or “Remember us!” Back in the core, Celebi opened her possessed eyes and noticed Vincent and the girls in front of her. Hearing the outside crowd calling out to her, Vincent and the girls understood they are getting help and resumed talking to Celebi) Kiki: You have to remember, Celebi! We worked together! Satsuki: To stop Myotismon and his army from taking over Oz! Yuffie: So listen and remember us! (Then, Celebi’s eyes started to glow a gold white light as the final wave of shadow energy shot out from her body and Apocalymon’s body. Vincent and the girls then embraced Celebi’s body to show support) Yuffie: Celebi, that’s it! You can do it! Satsuki: Keep it up! Chihiro: Listen to us! Vincent: Don’t quit! Kiki: And we won’t give up either! (Celebi suddenly remembered the good times she had with Satsuki’s group and how she worked together with them before. Back in the present as the shadow energy finished shooting out, the tentacles then dried and cracked, freeing Haku and making him land next to the group, much to everyone’s relief below and Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan’s calm shock) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan: Impossible! (Suddenly, Myotismon’s possession sphere bulged on his chest and exploded into a smoky cloud. In the core, as if on cue to the possession sphere’s explosion, Celebi’s eyes stopped glowing and returned her pupils to normal, for she is finally freed from Myotismon’s control. She chirped in confusion at first, as if asking “Where am I?” But upon seeing her familiar friends, she chirped happily, much to their happiness) Vincent: You’re free. Yuffie: All right! Satsuki: We did it! Kiki: Welcome back, Celebi! (Suddenly, Apocalymon and his core began to collapse around them. Using her powers, Celebi quickly teleported herself and Vincent and the girls out and towards the courtyard pond. As Apocalymon exploded and disintegrated, a chunk of him shot out at Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan, knocking them out again before disintegrating. At the pond, Vincent and the girls floated towards the water with Celebi leading the way, cheering in victory, while Vincent just gave a calm smile. Suddenly, they noticed Celebi getting tired, fell into Satsuki’s arms, and lost consciousness. They got concerned) Kiki: Celebi, you okay? (But Celebi didn’t respond. They then heard footsteps, turned around, and saw the others arrive. The group, Tamatoa, Golemon, and Haku, back in his human form, ran up towards them at the shore as well without going into the water) Basil: Excellent work, everyone! Fidget: Good job, guys! Kanta: And you got Celebi free! (They suddenly noticed Satsuki, Kiki, Yuffie, Chihiro, and Vincent looking concerned for the unconscious Celebi and got concerned too upon seeing her unconscious) Dawson: What happened to Celebi, friends? Yuffie: We don’t know, Dawson. Chihiro: But she lost consciousness. Satsuki: And she won’t wake up. (Suddenly, right before everyone’s, including the citizens, eyes, Celebi’s limp body suddenly slowly wilted into a brownish color like a dead leaf in Satsuki’s arms. They gasped in horror) Haku: The water! B.E.N.: Get Celebi into the water! (Satsuki then quickly lowered and submerged Celebi’s withered body into the water) Satsuki: Celebi, wake up! Yuffie: Come on, wake up! (But Celebi didn’t wake up nor her withered body healed, much to the group’s concern) Miss Kitty: Why isn’t it working on her? (Satsuki raised Celebi’s withered body out of the water and got concerned) Satsuki: Celebi, don’t be dead! (She ran up to the edge of the fountain and sat down. She then laid Celebi on her lap) Satsuki: Here. I’ll try and do CPR. (She then proceeded to do CPR. After she finished, they noticed Celebi still not responding) Satsuki: Come on! (She tries again, but nothing as everyone slowly got sad) Vincent: Satsuki, she’s…. Satsuki: (Desperately) No! I won’t give up! (Satsuki tried again some more) Satsuki: (Voice breaking) Celebi…. (She finished, but still no response from Celebi. Tears then began streaming down Satsuki’s eyes and she began to cry slowly) Satsuki: (Crying) Celebi, why did you have to die?! (She broke down crying finally. The others soon grew saddened even more while Chihiro, Kiki, and Mei started to cry too. Even Jiji got teary-eyed too) Jiji: (Crying) Celebi, why…? (Yuffie hung her head down in sadness too as tears filled her eyes and mixed with sadness and anger, she spoke up) Yuffie: (Crying) Celebi didn’t do anything wrong! It was Myotismon who tried to force Celebi to destroy and recreate everything in Oz! Celebi didn’t have a choice! And yet…. There’s no hope for her! So why did Celebi have to die on us?! (Then she broke down crying with the crying girls and Jiji. Soon everyone began to cry too, although Haku and Vincent just shedded tears of sadness for Celebi and B.E.N. didn’t cry or shed tears, just hung his head sadly. Soon even the citizens and even Tamatoa and Golemon grieved for Celebi. The entire city was swallowed by despair, for hope to revive the dead Oz Fairy is gone. Suddenly, a golden light from the golden sun appeared in the sky and summoned a portal, getting everyone’s attention and snapping them out of their grieving. They watched as the portal glowed even more) Olivia: What’s going on? Ace: I don’t know either. (Then the portal opened and a lot of Celebi lead by Ogremon’s ghost flew out towards the group, much to their calm surprise) Chihiro: More Celebi…. Arturo: And Ogremon…. (Then Ogremon and the Celebi flew down and with the Celebi’s power, levitated Celebi’s withered body out of Satsuki’s arms and into the air as everyone watched silently and Satsuki stood up. Then using their power, the Celebi then concentrated their healing magic on Celebi. The crowd and group looked at Ogremon with a calm hopeful look and Ogremon nods, giving them a look that means “Celebi will be fine.” The healing spell’s glow died down and Celebi’s withered body healed, turning green again, and she slowly woke up, revived and alive again. She looked down in confusion at the group, who slowly got happy along with the citizens and even Tamatoa and Golemon. She then noticed Ogremon and the Celebi and chirped happily along with the happy Celebi. The group smiled proudly, while the Gangreen Gang smiled tearfully) Basil: Those Celebi must’ve traveled from afar to help their friend, knowing that they’re like the phoenix. They die and then become revived by the other’s power. That’s elementary, my dear friends…. Tombo: They must’ve sensed our anguish for Celebi along with Ogremon. Satsuki: So, they came to help. Ace: Thanks, Pop…. (The Gangreen Gang blinked back their tears and nods at Ogremon, who turned to them. Ogremon returned a “You’re welcome” nod and then vanished with the Celebi through the portal while the main Celebi stayed behind, bidding her friends a goodbye. After the portal closed, Celebi then flew around the pond happily and then flew towards the group, who, along with Tamatoa, Golemon, and the citizens, waved a "Hello" happily to her. Suddenly, a familiar blood red line of light shot out and grabbed Celebi and yanked her away. It was a recovered Myotismon, who just used his Crimson Lightning attack to grab Celebi and then grab her, a recovered Hunter J, and a recovered Ratigan, much to everyone’s shock and then anger) Fievel: They’re alive still?! Snake: You monssssssterssssss! (Then Myotismon spoke up) Myotismon: Silence! We will take over Oz and you will become our slaves after our conquest is complete! Satsuki’s group: Never! (Satsuki’s group charged at the three villains in anger. Suddenly, Ratigan activated his Microbots and just when they got away after flying into the air, Satsuki’s group made it and they crashed towards the clock tower of Emerald City. They screamed and then after crashing, disappeared inside the top of the clock tower. Below, Tamatoa, Golemon, and the citizens watched in concern as the entire area started to rain and become foggy. Inside, Satsuki’s group recovered and noticed around them the mechanisms of the clock tower and realized where they are. But Myotismon, Ratigan, Hunter J, and Celebi are nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the three villains prepared to sneak attack with Hunter J clasping her hand on Celebi’s mouth to keep her quiet. Suddenly, Celebi freed her mouth and squealed in desperation, getting Satsuki’s group’s attention. They then dodged the sneak attack) Basil: Return Celebi immediately! (Olivia pulled a poison barbed arrow out and aimed it at Hunter J carefully so she wouldn’t hit Celebi. Hunter J smirked evilly at her) Hunter J: You really think you’re not gonna hit Celebi? (Scoffs) Don’t make me laugh! (Celebi then used her vine whip to whip the three villains, stunning them and freeing herself. After flying back to the group, Celebi prepared to fight by her friends’ side. As Myotismon, Hunter J, and Ratigan recovered, the group noticed Hunter J’s reliquary exposed) Satsuki: A reliquary…. (She turned to Yuki and Jiji) Satsuki: Fetch it! (Yuki and Jiji charged at the three villains. After Hunter J kicked Yuki and Jiji down, stunning them, she, Ratigan and Myotismon turned their attention to Satsuki’s group) Hunter J: (Sneeringly) So much for killing me! (Suddenly, Yuki and Jiji recovered and to the three villains’ shock, snatched the reliquary. Yuki and Jiji then dropped it near Satsuki’s feet, much to Myotismon, Ratigan, and even Hunter J’s concern) Satsuki: (To Yuki and Jiji) Good girl and boy! (To the villains) This is for Celebi! (She stomps on the reliquary, cracking it a bit and sending beams of red light out) Hunter J: Stop it! Satsuki: This is for Vincent’s father and Ogremon! (She stomps on it again, cracking it even more and sending more beams of red light. Hunter J, as she started to become weak due to the reliquary getting damaged, darted at Satsuki to stop her, but she fended her off) Hunter J: Give it back now! Satsuki: And this is for you! Hunter J: No, don’t! Satsuki: Fare thee well! (She stomps on the reliquary again, breaking it completely. Then the reliquary’s remains exploded, sending Hunter J and Satsuki back. As Satsuki recovered with Mei, Yuki, and their friends’ help, Hunter J suddenly started to slowly turn into an old woman) Hunter J: NOT AGAIN!!!! (Taking her chance, Olivia fired her poison barbed arrow at her, hitting her. After Hunter J, much to Myotismon and Ratigan’s anger and horror, turned green, she disintegrated into ashes again and blew away. Angered at her death, Myotismon and Ratigan began to pant in calm fury) Ratigan: (Panting in calm fury) How could you? Myotismon: (Panting in calm fury) First our army, then Vanitas, and now her! (Taking action, Satsuki and Yuffie, after snatching the controller for the Microbots from Ratigan’s neck and smashed it, rendering the Microbots useless, quickly grabbed Myotismon and Ratigan’s capes and tangled them into the nearby gears, trapping them and about to be pulled off the gear they’re standing on. Satsuki’s group then hurried out to the top of the clock tower even more with Celebi’s levitation spell and then made it. Upon deactivating her levitation spell, Celebi placed Satsuki’s group at the top and then they hurried out. Below, Myotismon and Ratigan struggled to free themselves and started to lose their sanity as they glared furiously at their escape. Finally snapping, Myotismon and Ratigan then ripped free and as they charged after them, Myotismon transformed into a horrifying monster form while Ratigan became a hulking rat-like beast. Myotismon’s new form is now a white armored creature with short yellow hair, purple and red armor pieces all over his body and purple armored wings with the interior and inner spikes colored red and the wings were shaped like gatling guns, the top of his purple armored spiked spine showing a Yin-Yang symbol on it, a white armored spike tail, yellow pupil-less eyes, purple and red claws and wearing his red bat-shaped eye-mask. He is Malomyotismon, Myotismon’s monster form. At the top, Satsuki’s group, after Kiki placed a barrier on B.E.N. to protect him from the rain, stopped in their tracks upon a dead end. Noticing a way down in the form of stairs, they prepared to run to them, when Malomyotismon and Ratigan appeared and savagely attacked them. As the group recovered, they noticed the two villains’ savage forms) Ace: Now we definitely know you’re monsters! Snake: Back off, Myotissssssmon and Ratigan! Billy: You lost! Arturo: Your conquest is terminado! Stop! (Grubber blew a raspberry in anger and agreement. Then Malomyotismon and Ratigan spoke up) Ratigan: Nothing’s over while we’re standing here! Malomyotismon: And I am now Malomyotismon! And you will ''surrender! ''(They lunge at the group to attack again, but the group dodged) Ratigan: There’s no escape this time! (Then Ratigan attacked Basil with his claws, but the lead mouse detective recovered after Yuffie threw her shuriken at Ratigan, knocking the beastly rat off of him. Satsuki’s group fought valiantly against Malomyotismon and Ratigan with their techniques, but Malomyotismon and Ratigan proved too powerful at first. Noticing a loop similar to a Hungarian Disappearing Act loop and hearing the clock tower starting its chime up, Satsuki’s group formulated a plan. They then put their weapons away and stood their ground as Malomyotismon and Ratigan lunged at them savagely. They were then tossed off the tower at the loop, much to the citizens’ concern. Malomyotismon and Ratigan, after seeing what they just did, smirked evilly and laughed evilly in victory a bit) Ratigan: We won! Malomyotismon: Oz is ours! (Suddenly, their evil laugh is cut short when Satsuki’s group called out from below, getting their attention) Satsuki’s group: Not really! (The two villains looked down and saw to their shock Satsuki’s group standing up on the ledge beneath them) Satsuki: So technically, we won! Kanta: Game over! (Yuki barked in agreement. Then the clock tower chimed a loud chime on its hour, making Malomyotismon and Ratigan lose their balance on the top and fall off. As they fell screaming, they grabbed Satsuki and Yuffie respectively; If they are gonna go fall to their deaths, they’re taking a couple of their enemies with. As the four fell towards the ground beneath the fog, much to the group and citizens’ concern, Celebi dove down after them into the fog. Then a flash of black green light exploded on the ground below and then disintegrated. Afterwards, all was silent as the group and citizens grew concerned calmly) Vincent: (In calm sadness) Satsuki, Yuffie…. (Then Chihiro cried softly and hugged Haku for comfort as Haku hugged her back in sadness. The rest of the group then hung their heads in sadness as well. Suddenly, they stopped grieving when they heard Cranky shouting out in happiness) Cranky: (Happily) Celebi got them! (The group looked and saw to their happiness Celebi emerging with a happy victorious smile, levitating Satsuki and Yuffie safely to the top. Everyone cheered at the victory) Roger: Victory is ours! (At the top of the clock tower, Satsuki’s group heard the cheering, smiling softly and proudly at their accomplishments. Suddenly, Ogremon’s ghost appeared, smiling proudly as well while it stopped raining, cuing Kiki to remove the barrier off of B.E.N.) Satsuki’s group: (In calm happiness) Ogremon…. Ace: (In calm happiness) Pop…. Ogremon: Thank you, everyone. Because of you, I can now be at rest. (The group, even Ace, smiled softly and nodded. Suddenly, a glowing portal appeared in the sky above Ogremon and Ogremon slowly floated away towards it while slowly vanishing) Ogremon: And remember, Ace. Stay strong without me. (Ace, still smiling softly, got a little sad) Ace: I will. (Then he teared up and waved goodbye along with his friends) Ace: I love you, and goodbye! Ogremon: (Disappearing) I love you too, and goodbye! (Then with that, Ogremon finally vanished and the portal disappeared. After finishing waving goodbye, Ace teared up even more and then after hanging his head, he cried softly, but in calm happiness. Even the Gangreen Gang smiled sadly with tears streaming down their cheeks) Gangreen Gang: Ace…. (Even the group smiled softly at this moment. After Ace finished his crying and blinked away his tears, he looked up at the sky and smiled softly) Ace: Pop, I know you’ll be here, always…. (The group nods with a soft smile as the Gangreen Gang blinked away their tears as well. Then with that, Satsuki’s group then levitated back safely towards ground level by Celebi) Coming up: The finale; Satsuki’s group are named official heroes of Oz by all the good citizens of Oz. Then after renovating Emerald City, rebuilding Ruby University, and celebrating the festivities, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, Chihiro, and Wizardmon, after saying their goodbyes, return home to Topeka, Kansas with the instant grow tomatoes. And will the Kusakabe Farm’s pigs be saved from Waternoose’s group? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies